A Marauder's Love
by xXxemilyxXx
Summary: Leigh Stevenson and her brothers are in a magical world, will a Marauder's love change everything Leigh once belived in? I know, I suck at summeries, but please, still review!
1. Prologue

This is my first story so please don't flame me! lov ya

* * *

A Marauder's Love

Prologue

I was born in a simple town in Texas, just a few miles away from he Oklahoma State line. My life was going great, Daddy had just gotten promoted and Mom was due with two twin boys and day. I got called out of math class one day, though, and found that my whole life was gone.

Mom's water had broken and Dad rushed her over to the small clinic in a town just 45 minutes away. Apparently he had been hurrying too fast, they were sideswiped by an 18-wheeler. When the ambulance arrived my parents were proclaimed dead on the scene. Although, throughout all this darkness, a little bit of light shined on; they managed to save my brothers. By some crazy miracle, they weren't harmed.

I fell to the ground when my principal broke the new but strangely I wasn't crying, I was too surprised and shocked to talk or do anything. I started to think of my brothers, laying in their little incubators with no names, waiting for _me_ to hold them. I stood up immediately and demanded that I be taken to the hospital. Mrs. Carlson drove me to the St. John Memorial Hospital in Laketown. When we arrived I jumped out of Mrs. Carlson's Buick and sprinted into the hospital. I stood on my tiptoes to rind the service bell.

"Yes?" a kind voiced woman looked down over the edge at me.

"My brothers! I need to see my brothers," I finally managed to say, my eyes starting to fill with tears and pretty soon I had the whole lobby's attention. Mrs. Carlson finally had entered and panted the situation to the nurse lady.

"They were such lovely people," The lady had bent down to pat my wet cheek.

"I want to see my brothers!" I screamed. (I know it was harsh, but my parents had just died!) So then I whispered, "I just want to see my brothers, and give them names and hold them, please."

"Room four twenty-two," the nurse said sympathetically, "on the fourth floor, honey."

Mrs. Carlson then picked me up and carried me over to an old elevator. She pressed a button and held me close as the elevator made its way up. A faint 'ding' sounded and the doors slid back slowly. The walls of the maternity ward were painted in bright colors and the smell of baby powder and cleaners was overwhelming. We passed a large room filled with screaming newborns, several proud fathers and family members gazed at their babies. This made my eyes water again, Daddy would've been holding me as we pressed our noses against the window, cooing at my brothers right now. Mrs. Carlson turned a corner and stopped at a large wooden door with the numbers 422 glued to it. She set me down on the blue and pink tiled floor. I reached up and turned the golden knob.

A doctor still dressed in a blue scrubs outfit was bent over one of the little incubators. I walked over to him and pulled on his pants leg gently. He withdrew from the warm lights and laid a silver stethoscope on a neatly made bed.

"You must be the big sister of two new baby boys," he said nicely with a small smile. He lifted me up and I peered over the edge to see a red face peeking at me from a baby blue blanket. I reached down and held out my index finger. His tiny had grabbed it, his blue eyes sparkling.

"They need to be named," the doctor reminded me as I looked at my other brother. He had the same little red face, but his eyes were a light green, like mine.

"Liam," I whispered, "and Lane."

A nurse had stepped in while I was meeting my brothers. She lifted Lane out of the incubator and pressed hit tiny foot into some ink and then on his birth certificate. She then gently laid him down and did the same with Liam. Both the doctor and the nurse wiped the black ink off their foot.

"Their full names, sweetie?" the nurse was holding a clipboard and pen.

"Liam John Stevenson," I pointed to my brother on the far side, "and Lane Hugh Stevenson."

"Her parents names?" I heard the nurse whisper quietly to Mrs. Carlson.

"John Stevenson and Carla Stevenson," I said, tears rolling form my eyes, I still remember tasting the saltiness in the corner of my mouth.

* * *

And that's the begining! please R&R!


	2. Chapter 1: A Twisted Fate

ONE YEAR LATER

* * *

"Leeeiigh!" a high voice wakes me from my sleep.

"Shut that kid up!" I hear my Uncle yell from his bedroom. I stand up from the floor of the little room that served as mine and the twins room.

"Shh...Liam! You'll wake up the giant," I whisper and lift him out of the crib that he and Lane share, "What's wrong, baby brother?"

"Bawd dreawm," Liam whimpered. I cradle Liam in my arms and he cuddles against my chest.

"Its okay, it was only a dream," I whisper softly.

"I wanna song, Leigh," Liam says groggily. I think for awhile and finally come up with a song from my favorite movie.

"_Some where over the rainbow, way up high. There's a place I heard of once in a lullaby_," I sing softly and soon Liam was asleep. I stood back up and lay him beside Lane.

Mrs. Carlson had taken us in until a suitable home was found for us. Well, the first one we went to found out that taking care of three kids, especially two newborns wasn't a barrels of laughs. We were then transferred from one foster home to the next until someone found our long lost uncle, twice removed or something like that on my mother's side. We were then immediately shipped off to South Dakota to live with Uncle Jacob and Aunt Jane. At first it was nice and I actually thought that we had finally found somewhere we belonged, but then Jacob and Jane came home drunk. The twins were 11 months then and had learned to talk, and they talked _all the time_. Lane was tottering through the small house, singing at the top of his voice. Jacob had gotten very annoyed and threw his empty beer bottle at him.

The next thing I knew was Lane screaming my name with blood running profusely from his forehead. Liam was in the room with me and also started crying, it took a lot of singing to get them both clamed down. Once the cut stopped bleeding I could see that it was pretty deep. I then told the boys to stay in the room while I went and talked to Jacob.

"What happened?" I asked, picking up the glass bottle that hit Lane in the head.

"Didn't that little brat tell you?" Jane snapped.

"'Little brat'? He didn't do anything wrong!" I objected. Jacob stood up and walked unsteadily towards me.

"Listen, stupid, it doesn't matter, he deserved what he got," he boomed wiggling a fat finger in my face.

"He could of died!" and then I felt an immense pain on the side of my head, he had hit me. My eyes watered as a lifted a hand to my right side.

"Don't ever talk back to me!" Jacob yelled. I gave him a dirty looked and stomped back to my brothers.

I sat against the paneled wall and sighed, that was the last time he ever hurt one of my brothers. I always stepped in right before Jacob or Jane lost complete control and took the beating. I ran a finger down a long scar along the back of my hand where Jane sliced me with a butcher knife. I had already tried to runaway but my 'brilliant' planned failed, the police found it a little suspicious that a 10-year-old girl was walking in the streets with two babies after midnight. Jacob wasn't happy when he was woken up at 1:00 in the morning. I jerked out of out the horrible memory, a little bit of light had started to spread across the floor, morning was here.

The day went by just fine, I did my regular chores of cleaning and cooking. Jacob was at work and Jane was busy in her room, working on the computer. Lane and Liam were playing in the family room with their only toy, a fire truck. I was in the kitchen fixing some Mac and cheese when Jacob burst in, three hours earlier than usual, drunker than a leprechaun on St. Patti's day.

"What you doin', gurl?" he slurred.

"I'm just fixing some dinner," I said shakily.

"How many times do I have to tell ya'? Jane don't like cheese!" he struck at my head, but I ducked just in time so he hit the cabinet door instead, "Damnit, gurl!" he lunged towards me but lost balanced and hit the floor, I ran out of the kitchen and into the bedroom that my siblings and I share.

"No more of this," I said determinedly to myself. I threw some clothes in a suitcase and pulled on my sneakers. I threw open the closet door and pulled out a stroller. No, I thought, that would be to apparent. I ran back into the room and threw a few more shirts and socks on the bottom of the suitcase.

"Lane! Liam!" I whispered urgently, putting my finger to my lips.

Pretty soon I was out on the streets, Lane and Liam were sleeping peacefully in the suitcase. I felt so guilty putting them in there, but I knew I would feel even worse if they were harmed by my uncle. Night was falling rapidly, it felt so long ago that I was singing Liam to sleep. I could see a bus heading my way so I stood awkwardly at the bus sign. Suddenly there was a loud bang, I turned and saw a young man standing unsteadily on his feet, he turned towards me and I gasped. His handsome face was covered in blood, he seemed to be wearing a black bathrobe. The man stumbled towards me and fell, he didn't move afterwards.

"Sir! Are you alright?" I walked quickly to him, trying not to disturb the twins too much. I kneeled beside the man and touched his hand, it was as cold as ice, his bright eyes seemed faded. I saw a round medallion around his neck, I lifted it to get a better look but I was whirled in the air. I opened my eyes and saw landscape swirling around me it made me dizzy so I closed my eyes and screamed, holding on desperately to the suitcase. The spinning stopped and I cracked an eye open, I wasn't in South Dakota at the bus stop anymore. The air was clean and fresh, I felt grass beneath my hands, not concrete. I looked up and saw a wall of men around me all pointing crooked sticks at me.

"What do you want!" I said nervously eyeing the men, they're faces were hard and serious. I guessed the sticks actually did something because I don't think they would be threatening me with them.

"What's in the suitcase?" One of the men said, he had thick, black glasses and messy black hair.

"None of your business!" I said defensively. As if on cue, the twins started to cry.

"Leeeeeeiiiigh! I want owt!" Liam yelled. A looked of surprise spread across the men's faces.

"_Accio bag_!" the man with the black hair said, pointing the stick at the twins. The suitcase was pulled out of my hands even though I tried to hang onto it.

"NOO!" I yelled and then lunged towards the man and tried to punch or scratch every inch of him, although careful not to hurt the twins.

"Stop!" another man with shaggy hair yelled and the last thing I saw was a flash of red light.

* * *

And review...i lov 'em 


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting The Gang

Chapter Two: Meeting The Gang

Please R&R!

* * *

"Hey, Wild thing, wake up," I heard a deep, English voice chuckle, "Rise and shine!"

I opened my eyes slowly, a young man with sparkling gray eyes and dark, shaggy hair was standing over me with a lopsided grin on his handsome face, I realized he was the man who sent the red light at me. I sat up slowly, my head ached for some reason, I looked around. I was in a large room with books covering all four walls, a young man with sandy blonde hair dressed in a tattered robe was leaning against the door. A long scar traced his tired face down on his collarbone.

"Who are you? Where are my brothers?" I demanded, my head hurt soooo bad! I tried to stand but my legs felt wobbly so I fell back down.

"Its okay, just relax, your brothers are safe," shaggy hair said.

"In the nursery, I believe," the man in the corner informed.

"Who are you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, I'm Sirius Black at your service!" the shaggy haired man stood up and bowed, he grabbed my hand and kissed it, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Remus Lupin." the scar faced man approached me and shook my hand, I smiled despite my confusion.

"Wh-wh-what happened?" I stumbled.

"Well, you and the body-" Remus started

"The body? Then he's...dead?" I whispered, horrified. Sirius and Remus mournfully nodded their heads.

"You and the body had appeared in the front yard, we came out to investigate," Remus continued.

"When we tired to figure out what was going on by looking what was in the bag, especially when it started to whine, you got defensive-"

Suddenly a wave of memory overcame me and I shouted, "I thought you were going to hurt my brothers!"

"Don't get over excited, Remmy will be even more upset than she is now," Sirius rolled his eyes. I didn't' really care who Remmy was at the moment, I just wanted answers.

"You attacked James, the man who owns this house, in defense. Sirius, here, stunned you and you hit your head on a rock." Remus said.

"You stunned me?" I raised an eyebrow. Sirius promptly pulled out his stick and waved it at the blanket that I had thrown off. The blanket raised in the air and started to fold itself, it then laid neatly on the back of the couch. I stared at Sirius in amazement. I must of looked very stupid with my mouth open and my eyes as wide as saucers.

"How the hell did you do that?" I finally found the ability to speak again.

Remus and Sirius started to laugh, "Magic. Actually, Remmy should be here in a while to test you and see if your a witch."

"Excuse me?" I said defensively.

"He means if your magical," Remus explained, "Here I have something for your headache." He handed me a steaming cup of some kind of drink, it smelt really good and I tasted a bit, it was like hot chocolate. By the time I had drunk it all, my headache was gone.

"The man I attacked, is he alright?" I asked. Remus took the cup from me and tapped it, it disappeared. I thought this all was just a dream and anytime I would wake up on the hard wooden floor in South Dakota, but I wanted this dream to go on forever.

"Yes, he's got a few scratches but he'll live." Sirius waved his hand in the air, "What about you? How did you come to be, you know what I mean." he added quickly. I hesitated a little and then started when I was nine, how my parents died, how my brothers survived. I had to stop and think about a few things, I didn't want to give my entire self away to some strangers.

When I was done, I lifted my shirt a little above my bellybutton. My skin is like a wild painting, tinted with blues and purples from my bruises that Jacob had beaten into me. Sirius looked in my eyes which were filling with salty tears, he pulled my shirt down and sighed. I was standing at that time, Remus had taken me in his arms and I didn't struggle to be let go. Never in the year that we had been tossed around foster homes or when my brothers and I have been on our own, I have never asked to be pitied, I've never complained, but I have never let anyone seen my tears when I cried. This time was different though, I barley knew these men but I knew with all my heart, we were saved. I hope to God this isn't a dream…

I had cried myself to sleep in Remus's arms and the next time I awoke somebody was yelling. My clothes were changed and I was clean. I was dressed in a blue shirt that came to my knees and flannel pajama pants so it was hard to walk to the door with out tripping. I hiked up the pants and stepped out into a hallway, I was on the second floor so I quietly walked over to the banister and looked down.

"SHE NEARLY SCRATCHED HIS EYES OUT!" a woman with long auburn hair and eyes that would be really pretty if they hadn't been on fire with rage.

"CALM DOWN, NOW!" I recognized Sirius voice.

"I COULD HAVE A DEATH EATER IN MY HOUSE AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE CALM?" the red haired lady screeched.

"She is not a Death Eater, Lily," Remus's cool, calming voice floated up to me.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW, REMUS?" the woman named Lily turned her attention to Remus.

"Because she's only eleven, and I seriously doubt that any Death Eater would be American," I could hear the smile in his voice.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHERE'S SHE'S FROM! WE DON'T KNOW HOW JOHN GOT THERE ANYWAY!" the ravenous Lily retorted.

"Lily, darling, please," A new voice pleaded. I recognized it from the other night, it was the man I had attacked, James.

"WHY IS EVERYONE AGAINST ME?" Lily asked. I wonder why...

"Maybe it's because you could possibly be wrong?" a new female voice said, she laughed.

"REMMY, SHUT UP!" Lily screamed, my head was starting to hurt again, "THAT GIRL NEEDS TO GO BACK TO WHERE EVER SHE CAME FROM."

"No, I will not allow that," I saw Sirius step in front of Lily and gave her a defiant look.

"Than an orphanage, she will not stay here," Lily said a little more calmly. I started to walk down the stairs, everyone's attention turned to me. I walked slowly but steadily towards Lily. Sirius opened his mouth to say something but backed out of the way. I looked at Lily in the eye and saw insecurity, she only wanted the ones she loved to be safe, and I knew the feeling. I stuck out my hand and said in a steady voice,

"Mrs. Lily, I am terribly sorry of what I did, but I had just been transported with a dead man to someplace I didn't know. I thought my family was in terrible danger and I did the only thing I could think of, protecting them any way possible. Please, please forgive me, I mean you know harm, but if you still want me to leave then I will take my brothers and do so now." In the corner of my eye I could see Remus and Sirius and the new woman I guessed was Remmy smiling broadly. Lily hesitated and didn't shake my hand, I saw the fire in her eyes diminish and she did the last thing I would've expected after her ranting; she embraced me.

"No, no," She murmured in my ear, I admit, I was surprised that she could be capable of talking below normal tone, "I thought wrong of you. I..its just...my anger gets away with me sometimes. You are welcome in my home any time." she finished.

"Well, now that its all out of the way!" Remmy said brightly, "I need to do something, dear Leigh."

Lily broke away and rolled her eyes at Remmy, she sat down on the couch next to James. Remmy was tall and very pretty, she had dirty-blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She had a pretty smile and beautiful brown eyes that sparkled happily. "Yes, anyway. Here, Leigh, take my wand."

I reached out and took the crooked stick that was called a wand. "Give it a wave, don't just stand there like a tree." Remmy laughed. I looked around, everyone's attention was on me and that was a little uncomfortable. Feeling stupid a waved the wand a little bit. The result was instantaneous, sparks flew out and a chair across from me flew into the wall. I dropped the wand and raised my hands to my face.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

Remmy, Sirius and Remus burst out laughing, I felt my face burn red. Lily just looked at her wall and back at me with the oversized shirt and pants with my hands covering my face. James was laid out on the couch, he was laughing hard and fell on the floor. I still couldn't get what was so funny.

"It's alright!" Remmy laid a calming hand on my shoulder. She raised her hand in the air and snapped, the couch zoomed back to its usual spot and the wall repaired itself. I gaped at the scene, everything was like it had been just a few minutes before, spotless.

"See, no harm done!" Sirius said.

"Aren't the boys supposed to be comin' over sometime later?" James said from the couch and Lily nodded, "Yeah, I think Bill's your age. You'll have _a lot_ of kids to play with." He chuckled.

"Um, where can I find my brothers?" I said, with everything that had just happened I just needed to be with them.

"The bright yellow door at the end of the hallway, dear," Lily said pointing up to the second floor. I smiled and then tromped upstairs, I walked quietly down the hallway and stopped at the yellow door. I leaned my ear against the wood and heard shrieks of laughter. Wondering who else could be in there I opened the door slowly.

"LEEEIIIIIIGH!" Liam and Lane screamed as I stepped inside. I opened my arms wide as they ran into me. They were only wearing a white diaper.

"Leigh! Watch this, watch this! It flies and talks!" Lane grabbed my finger and pulled me towards another baby. He was a little younger than the twins. He had a mop of jet-black hair and brilliant almond shaped eyes, I assume that he was Lily and James's son. He stood unsteadily waving his chubby arms in circles. A little bit of his tummy peaked out from under his gray shirt. He was so cute! I wanted to just pinch his little cheeks!

"Leiwgh! Watch thwis!" Liam said. He plopped down on his diaper and picked up a what looked like a toy broomstick with a man in green robes low on the handle. He threw it up in the air and I was prepared to catch it, but it never got close to my hands. My jaw dropped as it started to fly around my head and talk to me.

"Hey lass! Be careful, you might catch flies if you keep your gob open like that." it chided.

"Hey! That's amazing!"

"Yeah! Thwis is Hawry!" Liam crawled into my lap while Lane and Harry chased the toy around the room.

"Did he tell you that?" I combed my fingers through his dark brown hair.

"No, he cawn't tawlk yet," Liam answered matter-of-factly. They had just started to learn to talk a month ago themselves.

Liam was so cute and looked the most like me, I could tell once that kid grew up every girl would be after him. He had big blue eyes that changed green in dark light, that was a trait that both twins shared, but their eyes were always different colors, so Lane's eyes changed blue in the dark light. He had a lightly freckled cheeks and a smile that could melt you into a little puddle. He had the most sweetest disposition and outgoing personality. There were several times when I had to pull him away from random people in the streets that he had started up a conversation with and he was so kind.

Lane was my little rebel, always making trouble. It was his so darling exterior that hid his mischievous side. He was, not cute, but handsome. I know he's just a baby, but his features are so sharp and you could absolutely drown in his big green eyes. He really got along well with everybody but if you pissed him off he would do everything his three foot three twenty-five pound body would do, scratching and biting whatever he could, I know from experience that it hurts a lot. He was the one I usually had to protect because of his hard headedness, and Liam was the one comforting the crying kids that Lane had upset. I smiled, he had he sweet moments too, when I would play catch with him I would receive a sloppy kiss on the cheek in thanks and how adorable he looked when he fell asleep in my arms.

"Leigh? How's everything going?" I turned my head and saw Sirius enter the nursery.

"Good," Sirius came and sat across from me.

"Siweus!" Harry squealed and fell into his lap. I laughed at his pronunciation of 'Sirius'. Lane gave a pout and started to play with a different toy. The Broomstick Man seemed to get upset and followed Lane everywhere, it was incredibly cute watching Lane try to wave him off. Sirius finally flicked his wand and the Broomstick Man fell to the floor, Lane turned his head and smiled brightly. Sirius chuckled and lifted Harry out of his lap, another knock came at the door.

"Can I come in?" James's head popped in from behind the door.

Sirius shrugged, "It's your house, mate."

"Oh, right. It is, isn't it?" James replied thoughtfully and sat down next to me.

"Um, Mr. Potter-" I started to say but James shushed me quickly.

"No! 'Mr. Potter', that makes me sound sooo old!"

I let out a little laugh and continued, " I want to say sorry for what I did."

James waved the apology off, "It's fine, Leigh, I understand completely."

"You know what, James?" Sirius broke out in a wide grin, watching Harry and Lane play with a ball.

"Eh?"

"I still can't understand how she beat you up like that," He grinned handsomely in my direction and I blushed a bright red.

"Well, Sirius," James opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Harry's cry. It seemed that Lane had taken the ball away and started to play by himself. Liam crawled out of my lap and sat by Harry, trying to make him laugh by trying to stand on his head. I started to laugh so hard at his antics, Sirius and James joined in too. We stopped laughing and Sirius suddenly looked uncomfortable and averted his eyes from me.

"Um, Leigh," James started to look a little uncomfortable, too.

"Yes?" I said, Lane had now climbed into my arms and I was playing with his long, curly black hair.

"If you were looking for a home to stay in," Sirius started out uncertainly and my head snapped up, "you could come and stay with me."

I looked at Sirius closely, why would a man that just met me offer my family a home? His gray eyes caught my icy blue ones (my mother used to say that my eyes were so blue they were almost white and it was kinda cool) I saw that he really meant it. I glanced over at James, he was staring at my expression and gave the tiniest nod of the head.

"Why would you do that for us?" My voice echoed a little in the room. The three babies had sensed something was happening and followed the conversation with wide eyes.

"Well, I've grown rather fond of you," he admitted and avoided eye contact, "especially after your little declaration with Lily."

James let out a small chuckle and I smiled just a bit, "But, you barley know me and I barely know you, I mean I just found out forty-five minutes ago that I could do magic! I know nothing about my surroundings, really I don't even know what country I'm in."

"I know, I know, but I can't let you just wonder the streets of London," Sirius said.

"London?" I repeated, "So, I got transported with a dead man to London, found out that I'm a witch, and you are offering me a home?"

I was suddenly impacted with all this information, it wasn't a dream, telling myself about the situation I got my family into finally knocked some sense into me. I was_ magic_! Ever since my parents died I was forced to keep my head out of the clouds and my feet on the ground, and now I'm in _London_ with a houseful of witches and wizards? I looked at my brothers as these thought swirled through my head; we were being offered food and a roof over our heads by a man I met just a couple of hours ago. Lane tugged at a string of my hair and I looked down into his wide pools of green.

"Leigh? You still with us?" James voice cut in. I looked up, tears were welling in my eyes.

"Sirius, all I ever wanted is a good home for my brothers to grow up in, to be loved not only by me but by parents they never got to know. Can you give that to them? Can you give that to me?" Tears were threatening to fall but I refused to let them. Sirius's eyes finally met mine, and I could tell that he could give my brothers the love and nurturing they needed; to give _us_ the love and attention we need.

Sirius stood and offered his hand to pull me up, I set Lane on the ground and took his hand, "Leigh, I can never ever replace what love your parents left behind, I can never erase the horrible memories or abuse you went through, but I will try."

I nodded once and hugged him tightly, and he returned the embrace.

"Hey! I want some love!" James complained and embraced me also, my sweet Liam even started to hug my leg, which made Lane and Harry also come over. I know it sounds cheesy, but I had never felt so loved.

* * *

And chapter three is on the way, if i get any reviews


	4. Chapter 3: Attack of the Red Heads

I first want to thank all of my reviewers for giving me the confidence to go on (rain-angel03, Emily, Alison, and also to WastlandRose for the idea.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Leigh, Lane, Liam, and Remmy

* * *

I broke apart the embrace, and Sirius started laughing. "Wow, never thought that would've happened."

"You won't be, like, upset if we don't call you dad, will you?" I asked nervously picking up Lane.

"Nah," Sirius ruffled Lane's hair gently.

"How about we go downstairs?" James lifted Harry off the floor and Sirius picked up Liam.

"Hey, cuties!" Remmy was sprawled out on the couch reading a book.

"Hi beautiful!" Sirius replied and leaned down to kiss Remmy.

"I wasn't talking to you, Padfoot." Remmy playfully knocked him away. She reached out and took Liam from his arms.

"Hi! I'm Liwam!" He smiled cutely, Remmy laughed.

"Remmington." she said. Liam looked at her funny.

"Wemmentown!" He tried to pronounce her name. Remmy laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How about Remmy?" she said, I could tell Liam was confused and so did Remmy.

"Wemmy?"

"Yes!" Remmy giggled. Lane struggled to get out of my hold, he always got so jealous when Liam got all the attention. I set him down on the floor and he toddled over to Remmy.

"Remmy!" Lane cried and threw himself at her.

"Well, aren't you just the baby magnet!" James said as Harry crawled over to her.

"Your just jealous they don't all come because of your charisma." Remmy blew a raspberry on Lane's chubby tummy. James mumbled something under his breath and sat in the chair, that I had just minutes before, crashed in the wall.

"Leigh!" Lily walked out of a hallway carrying a clothes basket, "I have your clothes, you can get out of James's pajamas. Molly and the kids will be here in a tad."

I pulled out my once ratty jeans, but all the tears had been sewn back and patches fixed, my black AC/DC shirt was just the same. I ran upstairs and changed slowly as to not hurt myself. I bundled the flannel pants and blue shirt and walked calmly to the family room. Lane were struggling as Remmy tried to pull a shirt over his head. She finally succeeded and Lane stomped over me with his arms crossed. Liam, however, put his clothes on by himself and continued playing with Harry.

"Wow," Remmy panted, "he can really put up a fight!"

"He'd rather run around naked than be dressed," I laughed. Lane had finally gotten over the whole shirt thing and went to play 'Explorer' with Liam and Harry.

"I know someone like that," Remus stepped in from the kitchen.

"Who?" Lily asked as she sat on James's lap.

"Sirius." Remus said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and everyone but I and Sirius laughed, Remmy especially hard.

"That wasn't me!" Sirius went red around the ears as he tried to explain it to me.

"Confundment charms. You gotta love 'em!" Remmy spat out in between her laughs. I was still very confused and Remus helped me out.

"In our sixth year at Hogwarts--"

"Hogwarts?" I was very puzzled.

"Yes, every witch and wizard goes there, it's a school," James said

"Not everyone." Sirius said.

"So there are other schools. Is there one in America?" I asked excitedly.

"I think so," Remmy answered me.

"Anyways," Remus continued, "in our sixth year, Remmy was very offended from one of our pranks and she decided to get an unfair revenge."

"Unfair?" Remmy repeated, "You flipped me upside down in the Great Hall!"

Sirius and James sniggered and Remus continued, " She managed to get into our dorm and placed a confundment charm on Sirius. When we woke up that morning, he was gone. Being the concerned people we are, we went down to the Great Hall to investigate."

"The Great Hall is where everyone eats," Lily said to me.

"Sirius was standing in the middle of everyone wearing nothing but his white-tighties!" Remmy finished and burst out into another fit of laughter. I laughed with her.

Suddenly a melodious chord rang through the house. "We have to get that changed." James said. Lily stood and answered the door, it was a mistake. She was run over by a wave of red hair and freckles and a small baby crawled quickly after them.

"Lily! I am so sorry." a rather plump curly red-haired woman said, "Boys! Outside, now!"

"Awww, but Mum!" The eldest one complained. His mother took a deep breath and started to count down from five; they were out the door in three.

The three boys were crawling on the floor, Liam was shouting over his shoulder to Harry when he collided with the plump woman's leg. "Well, who are you." she crouched down slowly. Liam, of course, stood up and proclaimed,

"Hi! I'm Liwam! I'm plawing explowa with Harwy and Lane!"

"Well, I'm Molly." she held out a finger for him to shake. Lane then got bored of 'Explorer' and started to wrestle with Harry, but Harry didn't want to play and ended up crying. Liam then ignored Molly and made funny faces until Harry laughed. Lily looked up at the clock and then picked up Harry who was starting to yawn.

"It's naptime for you, little man." she cradled him in her arms and walked up the stairs cooing at him. Lane opened his hands in and out, his sign he wanted to be held.

"I think it's time you two had a nap, too." I suggested, tickling Lane stomach.

"NOOOO!" Lane wailed, " No nap, no nap, no nap!"

Liam said nothing but just stared at me with his big blue eyes, _his _sign he wanted to be held. I looked at the others for help. Sirius and James gave a little chuckle, Remmy rolled her eyes and picked up Liam.

"Wemmy!" Liam said sleepily and grabbed her neck. We stepped lightly on the stairs and walked to the end of the hallway to the yellow door, but Remmy turned to the baby blue door on the other side of the hallway.

"Nooo, Leigh! No nap!"

"Shh, Lane!" I scolded.

"Here switch me, darling." Remmy held out Liam and took Lane from me with difficultly. She leaned his head to her mouth and she started singing in his ear. Soon Lane was fast asleep, "How'd you do that!" I whispered. Remmy winked and opened the door. Lily was leaning over the edge of Harry's crib, running her fingers through his messy black hair, and he was tugging on a piece of her auburn mane. Remmy walked over and laid Lane down gently by Harry, I handed the drowsy Liam over and he fell asleep immediately.

When we got downstairs we found that the two new guests had arrived and they were all outside. Only Remmy and I went outside, Lily said something about lunch and busied herself in the kitchen. I stepped out into the fresh air and looked around my surroundings, James and Lily had a very spacious backyard with a forest at its edges. They had no close neighbors, and it felt very secluded, but in a homey kind of way. I looked off to my left and saw Sirius running for his life from a gaggle of red-heads. Remmy started laughing really hard and said to me,

"If its not James getting whooped by a ten-year-old, its Sirius being chased by the Weaslys." I laughed.

"Oh, thank the Heavens you're here, Remmy!" Sirius yelled as the top of his voice.

"Remmy?" the boys stopped and Sirius relaxed.

"Take him while he's down, boys!" Remmy yelled back quickly and they dog piled him. Remmy pulled me towards James and Molly and a new couple.

"Hey, Frank, Alice!", Remmy greeted them, "Where's Neville?"

"With Grandmum," the woman replied and then her eyes fell on me, "Who just might you be?"

"Leigh Stevenson." I said and shook Alice's and Frank's hand.

"Hello, how are you?"

"Very well," and I answered him as truthfully as possible

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please R&R! Fourth Chapter should be up soon. Lov Ya'! - 


	5. Chapter 4: The Mission

Hey! I want to thank all my reviewers for reading and giving me such awsome comments! (rainangel03) I also want to thank WastelandRose for the idea for this story.

* * *

Sirius had finally wrestled his way out of the Wesley's grasp by telling them I was here. Sirius gave me a lopsided grin and sat down beside me.

"Um," I said, the Weasly boy had all grouped around me, "I'm Leigh?"

"Well are you or are you not?" The eldest said with his arms crossed.

"I am, and who are you?" I said, just a little defensive.

"Bill Weasly, I'm eleven." he gave a little smile, "How old are you?"

"Ten, but I'll be eleven in a week," I replied.

"Charlie!" A boy jumped in front of Bill, "I'm nine!"

"Charlie! Get otta the way!" a younger boy with thick black glasses pushed his way to the front, "Percy! I'm four!"

"Fred"

"George" two little twins had crawled up into her lap.

"They're two, and my baby, baby brother is Ron. He's one." Bill informed me, holding up a chubby baby.

Bill had long dark red hair and just a few freckles across his nose and green eyes, Charlie had spiky bright red hair and freckles all over his face with dark blue eyes. Percy had a light red hair, like a strawberry blonde and brown eyes. I thought Fred and George were absolutely adorable, they had chubby freckled cheeks and flaming red hair. Ron was covered with freckles, all down his arms and legs and he had big blue eyes that reminded me of Liam's.

"I have a sister on the way, and I'm gonna get to name her," Bill bragged. I gave a small smile, it sounded like he was bragging.

"You wanna go the river?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"I don't--" Remmy started.

"Yes, go on ahead," Sirius gave Remmy a little nod towards my direction.

I nodded and then lifted the twins off my lap, "Can they go?" I gestured to Percy, Ron and the twins.

"Oh no, they can't," he then brought them over to his mother.

"Don't stay out too long!" Molly yelled. I excused myself from Alice and Frank and then jumped up to join the Weasly boys.

"Wanna race?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know where to go!" I objected, but they had already shot off. I gave a heavy sigh and sprinted after them, my adrenaline rushing. I was a fairly good runner, the fastest in my class at one time, so I soon caught up with them. I laughed at Bill expression as I passed him, I followed at small path into the forest. I thought I could hear the boys yell at me, but I didn't want to turn my head and loose my lead. I came to a clearing and the path split into two, I hesitated and took the one that looked the most traveled. My breath started to fall short so I slowed down and started to walk.

I would look over my shoulder every now and then, but I saw no red hair. I debated on weather I should turn back or not, but Bill and Charlie struck me as the 'let's-scare-the-heck-out-of-her-and-then-jump-out-from-behind-a-tree-and-make-her-scream' kinda type. I didn't want to embarrass my self because I would know it would be coming, but still scream my head off. Also, my curiosity to where the path led to got the better of me.

I walked on and the path became harder to see, part of me wanted to turn back but the other kept saying 'walk the path less traveled'. My shirt got caught on a sharp branch and ripped, it also left a deep scratch on my bruised arm. I thought I heard water running up ahead so I carried on. When no creek or river came into sight, I began to get a little nervous and walked back except there was nothing to follow.

"Charlie! Bill!" I called out. Only silence followed, there was no twitter of birds or a little crash in the underbrush from a squirrel, there was nothing. Butterflies started to flutter big time in my stomach, and I called out again. I started to ramble through the silent trees, looking for any sign of a trail or Bill and Charlie.

"Guys? Where are you?" my shaky voice echoed. I slowly breathed in and out, trying to stay calm the last thing that needed to happen was to lose my head completely.

"Bill! Charlie! Where are you!" my voice cracked, I was on the edge of tears. I heard a loud crash behind me, I spun my head around. "Bill? Charlie? Is that you?" No reply.

I started to walk faster, but then another crash came from behind me, and I started to run. A large stitch in my side was aching my, but I was scared. The branches and other undergrowth tore at my clothes and face. My breath was coming in ragged and my head was beginning to hurt. The crashes came closer and closer and I ran as fast as my tired legs would let me.

I saw some light up ahead of me: the path! I turned my head just a little and screamed, I didn't know what to describe it, but it wasn't Bill and Charlie. I had whipped my head around to see a protruding branch, I couldn't duck quick enough. A large explosion of stars clouded my clouded my eyes and I cried out in pain. The last thing I saw was a large blue blot.

"Leigh?" A woman's voice reached me, "Leigh, honey, you need to wake up. Everything's all right, wake up."

"Wild Thing, wake up," Sirius, I thought sluggishly. My whole body ached really bad, especially my head, like it did this morning.

"Here, drink this," a hot drink was held to my lips. It was the same thing Remus had given me. After all that was left of the tasty concoction, my head began to clear and I was able to think better.

"Leigh?" James's voice said and my eyes fluttered opened. I heard an sigh of relief from the circle faces around me. I gave a grin and let out a little chuckle,

"I think it's just destined for my head to hurt all the time."

"That's why we're here," Sirius laughed.

"Leigh, I'm so sorry!" Bill apologized.

"Yeah, Leigh, we lost you when you entered the forest," Charlie kneeled beside me. I was moved from the leafy forest floor into the family room's couch, "We are so sorry!"

I gave a huge smile, they're faces and big eyes just melted me, I could never say no to that, "It happens. Don't worry about it." I sat up and they all moved away.

"Well, Lily, thank you for inviting us over, but it's time we got back." Molly pulled the boys away.

"Aw, Molly, you don't have to leave," James said and ruffed Charlie's hair.

"No, no, its time I went home and made some dinner," she said and then rounded up all her boys and bid them farewell.

"What happened, Leigh? We found you passed out," Lily asked concernedly after Molly and the boys had left.

I struggled to remember, the drink did a lot but my memory was still a little foggy, "Well, I remember that when the path went away, I turned back and tried to find it. I heard a loud crash behind me and then started to run, when I looked back the next time I saw a big shadowy thing chasing me, when I turned my head forward I hit a branch."

"That was me, I was chasing you." Sirius said quietly and Remmy punched his arm.

"Are you deaf? I told you not to, she's never seen you like that before!" she ranted.

"How?" I was getting confused a lot lately.

"I'm an Animagus." Sirius said.

"What?"

"He can change into an animal," Remus explained.

"Remmy and I can do it too, " James informed me.

"Not in the house, James!" Lily warned. Remmy gave a little smirk and then with a faint pop turned into a gray wolf. I blinked and then Sirius turned into the big black thing in the forest.

"Why can they do it and not me?" James complained. The dog-formed Sirius walked over to James and raised his leg.

"Sirius! Don't you dare!" Lily grabbed his black ear. Remmy crawled up on the couch with me and laid her wolf head in my lap. She had some features that were the same as the human Remmy, like her eyes and one inconspicuous blonde patch on her back. Sirius had the same shaggy black hair and sparkling gray eyes.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Sirius turned back into his normal self and Lily let go. I looked down at Remmy, her wolf mouth was in a sloppy grin and her body was shaking with laughter. I had kinda gotten use to the whole magic thing right about now, so I was expecting nearly about everything.

"That is awesome!" I said and they all laughed, "What else can you do?"

"Well, we can have lunch," Lily said and then waved her wand. The food zoomed out of the kitchen and set itself on the dinner table.

"Yes! I was starving!" Remmy jumped down from the couch and changed back.

"Oh, the babies are awake!" Lily said.

"How do you know?" I strained to hear them.

"A charm," Lily replied simply, "Do you wanna help me?" I shrugged and followed her to Harry's room.

"Where is Frank and Alice?" I asked, I had just noticed they weren't one of the many faces that I had woken up to see.

"Um," Lily hesitated, "They are on a mission."

"Mission?"

"I should wait until Dumbledore gets here to tell you," Lily replied.

"Who?"

"He's the headmaster of Hogwarts and our…advisor," Lily explained and then opened the door. Liam and Lane had managed to climb out of the crib, a feat they had been able to do ever since they could crawl. Harry was leaning against the crib bars, blabbering at the twins.

"Leigh!" Lane cried and ran over to me.

"Did you have a nice nap?" I picked him up. Lily had lifted Harry out of the crib and set him down on the floor, he and Liam had already walked out the door. Lane nodded in reply.

"I'm hungry." he stated.

"Well, we're going to get somthin' to eat right now," I replied.

"Harry! Careful down those stairs!" Lily walked quickly in front of me and grabbed Harry before he could tumble down to the landing. Liam was already down the stairs and in Remmy's arms. We continued to the dining table and Remmy conjured, out of thin air, two more high chairs for Liam and Lane.

"What to eat, Leiwgh?" Liam asked.

"Steak and mashed potatoes," Lily answered and then started to cut up little pieces for the babies.

"Yes!" Sirius said and then took a bite," Lily, you are the best cook ever."

"Suck up," Remmy muttered.

"Your just jealous you can't cook like this," Sirius replied.

"Or cook at all," James said. Remmy glared at him until he apologized and I just laughed. They were like children trapped in an adults body. The dinner was very humorous, and it reminded me of meals I used to have with my parents. I didn't think about them much, it was too painful, but this was a happy memory and it made me smile all the wider.

Remus struck me as shy, but smart, he would be the one sitting in the chair reading one of his favorite books and half listen to the conversation that would be going on. But when he was with James and Sirius it was a whole different story. They all completed each other some how, James and Sirius brought out Remus's funny and wild side and so forth.

"Where's Peta?" Remmy asked.

"Peta?" I repeated. I was trying to clean up some of the potatoes that Lane had throw at Liam.

"Peter, its just what I call him, he's another one of these troublemakers over here," Remmy explained.

"He said he had something important going on," Lily replied, "don't know what it could possible be though."

"You're not an innocent yourself, Remmy!" Sirius objected.

"Yeah, weren't you the one that started dancing on top of the Slytherin table?" Remus pointed his fork at her.

Remmy blushed, "That was for a bet! And did you hear the awful rumors going around after that happened?"

"Rumors are always fun, remember the ones that used to go around every month?" A reminiscing look crossed Sirius's handsome face. Remus cleared his throat loudly and Sirius was brought back down to earth.

The door bell rang, interrupting their fun, I automatically stood to answer it when Lily said that I didn't have to do anything. I sat back down rather embarrassed.

"No!" We heard Lily yell. The three men stood up quickly and went to Lily, Remmy stayed behind with me but she looked upset and concerned.

"Dumbledor!" she said and my head whipped around so fast that my neck cracked. A tall, aged man dressed in sliver spangled robes with a beard that grew to his waist and bright blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles stood behind me.

"Remmy, the Longbottoms have been injured during their mission. Would you please take Remmy, her brothers and Harry to your house? I will be their shortly." he said solemnly, his gaze moved to me and I quickly looked away from his piercing gaze. Remmy stood and nodded sharply, she told me to get Lane while she got Harry and Liam. She led us over to the fire place and reached up to a small basin on the mantel.

"You learn fast right?" She showed me some sparkling green powder and told me to step in to the fire place with a handful of it. At first I thought she had gone insane, but a lot of things happened today that were usually considered 'insane'.

* * *

I know it was a long chapter, please forgive me if it seemed a little mudane...Please R&R! Lov ya'! 


	6. Chapter 5: The Family I Never Knew

I want to thank all of my reveiwers for helping me continue with this story! (rain-angel03 & Renna22) Lov ya' and I also want to thank WastelandRose for this idea.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Leigh, Lane, Liam, Johnathan Smith, Remmy & and future characters of my imagination...lol thanks**

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

"Okay, now your going to be surprised so hold on to Lane tightly," Remmy instructed, I had Lane snuggled up against my chest in one arm and the mysterious powder in another, "Now, you need to throw down the powder and yell out 'The Den'. Mmk?"

I stared at Remmy strangely but agreed reluctantly. "Okay, keep your elbows in and shut your eyes its gonna get dizzy. Ready? One, two, three!"

I threw down the sand and cried out "The Den!", and suddenly I was swirling in the fire place. I could hear Lane screaming in thrill. I cracked my eyes open and saw that we were engulfed in green flames and were spinning past other fire places and I would occasionally see people and little bit of houses. But as soon as the swirling started it ended and we were thrown out of the fire place onto a big woven run.

"Again, again, aga---" Lane puked on me.

"Laaanne!", I whined.

"Sorry, Leigh," Lane swooned. There was a flash of green light and Remmy with Liam and Harry stepped out of the fireplace calmly.

"Got sick?" she asked with a smile and set down Liam and Harry.

"No, Lane did," I replied sickly.

"Ah, well, Floo Powder does that," Remmy snapped her fingers and the gunk was gone.

"I can't wait to learn magic," I stared at the spot where Lane got sick. Remmy laughed and snapped her fingers again, the lights turned on.

The Den was very vast and I could count five rooms just down the hallway on the first floor. The living space had a long sectional couch around the fire place and the big rug was in the middle. I could see out of the archway into the living space a very spacious kitchen.

"It was my parents, they liked to splurge their money on unnecessary things. Like this house." Remmy said a little sadly, "You want to go see your rooms? Theirs more than I know what to do with."

Remmy led us up a spiraling staircase to a kind of loft, "Pick any room you want."

Lane immediately ran down the hallway. "Liiieeegh! I want this one!"

Remmy laughed and opened the door. There were two double beds at the far end of the room, a huge window light up the large room with faint moonlight. "This used to be my room, so there might be a few toys and such in the toy chest." The three boys crawled on the dark green carpet and pulled out several toys to play with.

"I think that will keep them occupied for a long time, " I commented. Remmy laughed and we continued to the next room.

"This one's my favorite," Remmy pushed open the door, and I could tell why it was her favorite.

A large circular bed with a canopy was centered in the middle of the room, the furniture was a dark wood and the floor was bare. I could see a two doors on the other side of the bed.

"Is that a balcony?" I asked and Remmy nodded. I then walked over to the two French doors and opened them slowly. The cool evening air meeted me once I stepped out on the large overhang. I could hear the boys laughing in the next room which made me even more happier that I would be close to my brothers.

"If this is one of your favorites, then why don't you sleep in it?" I asked.

"Because," she pointed up to floor. A porch like landing stuck out from the wall, "my favorite's bigger."

I laughed at her remark, "So, what exactly happened?"

"I know as much as you do, dear Leigh," Remmy shrugged and we stepped back into the room, "You know what, you three don't have any clothes, do you?"

I blushed, I was so concerned with just getting the suitcase comfortable that I didn't think to get anything else to wear, but Remmy looked positively gleeful.

"That's wonderful! We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get you some clothes," Remmy smiled.

"Diagon Alley?" I asked.

"It's a place for wizards to buy their needs," Remmy explained, "I love you being here, you know absolutely nothing!"

I gave her a half smile she read my face and quickly said, "I was just kidding!"

"I know, I like being here too. It feels like…like," I couldn't find the word.

"Like home? I know how you feel, trust me," Remmy said, "Let's put the boys to bed."

I nodded and we walked down to the boys' room. We stepped inside and saw that they were all fast asleep on carpet, each holding a certain toy. Remmy commented on how cute they were and snapped her fingers. Liam started to float and glided over to one of the beds.

"They don't have to have a crib do they?" she whispered.

"No, please don't drop them!" I whispered back pleadingly. Remmy gave me a little smile and did the same to Lane. She then snapped her fingers a third time and a crib appeared and Harry floated into it. We walked out of the room and the lights dimmed behind us.

"Let's go downstairs and I'll answer all your questions the best I can," Remmy suggested. I nodded, I certainly need my question's answered. We walked down the stairs and into the living room. Remmy pulled out her wand and a fire started.

"Why do you use your wand if you can just snap your fingers?" I asked and sat on the couch cross-legged.

Remmy shrugged, "I don't know actually, I learned how to do magic with out my wand because if you loose the wand your helpless. So, I guess I'm always prepared."

"Oh, so can the others do that?"

"No, I don't think so," Remmy sprawled out on the couch.

"So what are Lily and them like?" I asked, I wanted to get Remmy's opinion because she knew them a lot better.

"Um, well, Lily…Lily is actually very nice," Remmy started out, "I'm sorry you had to meet her the way you did, but she loses her temper very easily. So, yeah, don't get on the bad side of her."

I laughed. "She's like a sister to me, really. I've known her ever since I was eleven."

"What about Sirius?"

"I've know all the guys for a long time. Sirius is, well, he and James are alike. Trouble makers, arrogant, but all around they're good guys. They would walk to the end of the earth and back for the people the care about."

"He seems to like you," I said carefully.

"Who? Sirius? Yeah, well, he has for a long time, but now he just plays around," Remmy replied, "I bet you want to know about ol' Remus? You remind me of him a lot, actually."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, you both have your troubles but you don't complain, you refuse to show your fears and you take very good care of the ones you love." Remmy glanced over at me.

"How'd he get that scar?" I said.

"Um, don't freak out or anything and don't tell him I told you," Remmy said slowly, "when he was about six he was attacked by a, uh, werewolf."

"What! Those are real?" I said incredulously, "And Remus is one?"

"Yeah, don't tell him I told you," Remmy repeated.

"You seem so calm about it," I commented.

"Well, you get used to it, and he won't hurt you. Just don't be around his house on a full moon or anything," Remmy warned seriously. A sharp knock came from the door. "Ah, that must be the big man." Remmy jumped up and answered the door. The old Dumbledore walked in solemnly and sat down slowly on the couch.

"Good evening, Miss Stevenson. Miss Matthews." he said slowly.

"What happened to Alice and Frank?" I asked slowly.

"They were tortured to complete insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange," Dumbledore said somberly. Remmy said nothing but her eyes got really wide and her mouth parted just a bit.

"Tortured to insanity?" I repeated breathlessly. Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"What will happen to Neville?" Remmy finally said.

"He will stay with his grandmother," Dumbledore answered, "please, can we continue this conversation later? There are other things we need to discuss."

Remmy and I nodded and he continued on," Miss Stevenson--"

"Just call me Leigh," I interrupted.

"Leigh, do you remember you parents? Their ancestors or other family?"

I thought back, I never noticed but I have never seen younger pictures of my parents. "I have grandparents. Charlotte and Hugh Stevenson, my mother's parents were dead when I was born."

"Your grandmother, on your mother's side was murdered," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Excuse me?" I couldn't believe what he just said.

"By Tom Riddle," he nodded. I heard Remmy gasp beside me, she had scooted in closer to me.

"Who's that?" I whispered.

"The very man we are fighting. We are at war, Miss Stevenson. Miss Matthews, I, and a host of other people are part of a group called The Order of the Phoenix." he said gravely, "We help the helpless by fighting the most powerful wizard on the dark side."

"Dark side? Like in Star Wars?" I asked. They both just raised an eyebrow at me and I realized that they wouldn't know anything about movies so I mumbled an apology, "So this Tom Riddle, he's the most powerful wizard on the dark side?"

"Yes, but he goes by a different name, a name many people are feared to say, Voldemort," he said.

"How does he tie in with my family?" I could tell this conversation was going to do something with my life, and I'm not sure if I'm going to like it.

"Forty years ago, Tom Riddle was graduated from Hogwarts and had caught up with an old friend. Your grandmother, Sara Black--"

Remmy had clutched my arm and gasped when he said this. "Black? As in Sirius Black?"

"Yes, we will get to that. Your grandmother, Sara Black, fell in love although Riddle felt no emotion for her. They conceived a baby girl, and Sara ran away in fear of Riddle killing the baby. She had the baby on a stormy night in April and christened her Laurie Black."

"My mother…" I muttered.

"Sara Black then immediately put Laurie in a foster home for she knew that Tom Riddle would be after her and the baby. She was murdered two weeks later, and Tom Riddle, now Voldemort, has been on the look out for Laurie ever since. But now, Laurie is dead, and he will want to kill the last of his blood line."

"Lane and Liam," My head looked up stairs where they were sleeping peacefully, oblivious that they were being searched for so they could be killed.

"You are perfectly safe where you are, Miss Stevenson," Dumbledore said calmly. I jumped up.

"Safe? Safe? How do you know! This Voldemort could be standing right outside and we'd never know it! I WILL NOT LET MY BROTHERS DIE!" I yelled, my voice was becoming steadily louder.

"Leigh, please let him finish," Remmy pulled me back down on the couch gently. I was going numb, my head was about to explode! First I arrive in London with a bunch of wizards, I then traveled through a fireplace by some Floo Powder, and now my grandfather is a murderous wack job looking to kill the only family I have left!

"Sara Black is the same Black as Sirius, he is you uncle."

"How?" Remmy said," Sirius's brother died when he was fifteen! Are you trying to say he had a kid too?"

"Yes, precisely," Dumbledore assured her.

"How did that man get to America?" I said bleakly, none of this was making sense to me, "John or whoever he was."

"Jonathan Smith was going to get you from your home, we had received word that Voldemort and his followers had found out where you were." Dumbledore said slowly.

"Then won't he know I'm here? If this Jonathan Smith was from The Order of the Phoenix, he would know that Remmy was part of it and come find her," I argued.

"I understand you worry," Dumbledore smiled kindly, "but I still assure you that you and your brothers are safe from harm."

I still eyed him funny, how could I trust him? "Leigh," Remmy said softly, ''everything's going to be fine."

Dumbledore left and Remmy and I just sat in silence, staring blankly in the fire. "Remmy," I whispered.

"Yes, dear Leigh?" she whispered back.

"Is everything going to be okay?" I looked up. Remmy met my gazed and pulled me into an embrace.

"I can't promise you anything, dear Leigh, and I know that's not what you want to hear right now, but things happen," Remmy said into my ear. I refused to cry, but I nodded against her chest.

"I know, I know," I said

"How about we go to bed? We have things to do tomorrow," Remmy suggested. I nodded and we climbed up the stairs. Remmy bid me goodnight and she kept climbing the staircase. I stopped and checked on my brothers, I went in and sat between the beds_. I don't want this to happen! I want my mom! _A single tear ran down my cheek. _Daddy! Please help me! _My brothers still slept happily and I decided that they would never know until they could understand, never know about the family we never knew we had.

* * *

That was a long chapter, I'm sorry if reading it might have been a little boring...but thank you for staying with me! Please R&R! Lov' Ya! 


	7. Chapter 6: Pureblood and a Pig Sty

Thank you very much to my reviewers, Rain-angel03 and Renna22! Please keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

I fell asleep between my brothers that night with tear stains on my cheeks. Remmy came and woke me up and then we transported over to Lily and James's house. Lane got sick again all over me but James had Vanished it once again.

"Where's Sirius?" I asked, looking around.

"Well, believe it or not, he went to his own house," Lily threw a dirty look at James and brought the twins upstairs. James rolled his eyes and gave me a lopsided grin, "You miss him much?" I blushed bright red.

"I was just wondering. Does Lily not like him?" I asked.

"She likes him, just not when he spends the night because he has a very nice home for himself," Remmy sat on James's stomach.

"Oof! Remmy get off me!" James wheezed. Remmy and I laughed at his expression.

"Remmy! Would you get your fat butt off my husband?" Lily yelled from the landing.

"He attacked me first!" Remmy jumped up and pointed at him with an accusing finger.

"James! What have I said about that! Quit attacking people!" Lily said huffily.

"But I-" James's mouth was wide open.

"No! No excuses, James," Lily cut him off. Once Lily looked away Remmy stuck her tongue at James. I burst out laughing, it was so funny the way they acted.

"You wanna get going?" Remmy asked me as Lily reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Where are you two going?" she asked.

"Diagon Alley," Remmy said slowly, "you don't want to go, do you?"

"Remmy! You always know I want to go there! Let me get ready," Lily said.

"But you…never mind," Remmy said as Lily raced back upstairs.

"You are going to pay for that, now I have to take care of the babies!" James whined.

"Oh, shut up, Sirius will be over here as soon as he wakes up," Remmy replied, looking at the clock above the couch.

"He doesn't wake up until one!" James argued.

"Well, we'll just have to stop by and give him a wake-up call, then won't we?" Remmy said.

"Yes and then we'll have to make his breakfast because I banned him from my kitchen," Lily walked down the stairs.

"Why'd you ban him?" I asked, just out of curiosity.

Lily just rolled her eyes and said, "He _tried_ to make him a sandwich, some how he turned the kitchen upside down and my sauces were all over the walls."

"It only took a minute to clean up, Lils," James reasoned. Lily glared at him and he backed down.

"You're banned, too," she said.

"Why!"

"Because, I said so."

"I'm not a child!"

"Well, you act like one…" Remmy muttered.

"Shut up, Remmington, you're more a two year old if I ever saw one," James snapped. Remmy just smirked and gathered a handful of dust from the basin.

"How am I supposed to feed the babies?" James asked slyly. Lily waved her wand and six bottles of baby food zoomed out from the kitchen.

"That should hold them over until we get back," She smiled. James grumbled something under his breath as Remmy stepped into the large fire place, she was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Sirius's Pig Sty!" She shouted and threw down the dust, she disappeared in a flash of emerald flames.

"Don't say that, Leigh. I don't know where you'll end up," Lily cautioned, "Just say 'Sirius's house'."

I nodded and then grabbed a handful of the powder, "Sirius's House!" and I was spinning, spinning, spinning. The ride stopped and I tumbled out of the fire place onto the wooden floor. "I know it doesn't really matter, but try not to get ashes everywhere," Remmy said and then waved her wand and all the lights turned on.

Sirius's house was a lot smaller than Remmy's, his was only 1 story and it was all wood floors. He had a long sofa and an arm chair around a oak coffee table. Remmy led her down a long hallway, the walls were painted all dark colors and it was depressing, I could see why Sirius was always over at Lily and James's house.

"Wait up, Remmy!" Lily yelled from the family room.

"Shhhh!" Remmy stopped and put a finger to her lips. She opened the door to our right and we stepped in. Sirius was eagle spread on his bed snoring like a semi-truck, his clothes littered floor.

"Watch out for his underwear, Leigh," Remmy whispered and I walked around some yellow boxers. Lily and I started giggling and we muffled it with our hands when Remmy started to glare at us.

"Okay, on three we jump on him," Lily whispered.

"One, two, three!" we counted and then jumped on Sirius.

"OW! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL--" He started and then quieted when he saw it was only us, "My fantasy has finally come true! I thought this would never happen." Remmy playfully slapped his unshaven face.

"You lazy lump, get up. James needs your help with the babies," Lily and Remmy each grabbed a hand and pulled him into a sitting position.

"Aw, what about Moony?"

"Moony?" I asked

"Its Remus's nickname," Remmy explained.

"You know he has…other things to do," Lily said.

"Oh, right. That time, eh?" Sirius rubbed his eyes and looked at me, "Hey beautiful, how was your night at the monster's lair?"

"Monster's lair? You have no room to be talking," Remmy pouted. I blushed, I've never been called beautiful.

"Did Dumbledore-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"Yeah, he did. You're my niece, isn't that wicked?"

"That part is," I mumbled. Sirius pulled me into a hug.

"We're not going to judge you for who's in your family, love. He's part of my family, too." He said into my ear.

"How?"

"All pure-blood families are interrelated," Remmy said, "I'm related to Sirius."

"Pure-blood?" I was getting very confused.

"It's a family that is all wizards," Lily said.

"What is a family that's not all wizards?" I looked at her.

"Well, a mud-blood, that's a wizard that comes from a muggle family. Don't call anybody a mud-blood, its considered very rude and offensive." She said.

"Then a muggle-born is a wizard or witch that comes from a muggle and a wizard." Remmy explained.

"What is a muggle?" I asked, this all was very confusing.

"A non-magical person," Sirius said, "now how about some breakfast?"

"Well, let's go see what you have," Lily rolled her eyes and exited the room. Sirius untangled himself from the blankets and we followed Lily.

"You have milk that's a month over due, bread that's crusty and an orange, rotten at that!" Lily threw a towel over the molded orange and stuffed it into the overflowing trash can under the dish-filled sink.

"Yeah," Sirius stood in just his polka-dotted boxers and scratched the back of his head, "I haven't been anywhere lately."

"Except my house!" Lily said and waved her hand over the mess, "This could take you, what, five minutes to clean up!"'

"This is why I don't have a permanent girlfriend," He whispered to me and I grinned.

"Do you dump them as soon as they want to come see your house?" I whispered back.

"Sometimes, or they dump me as soon as they see my house," he laughed.

"And good reason!" Lily snarled.

"Calm down, child. I'll clean it up when I get home," He threw up his hands in front of his face.

"You better because I'm not letting them stay in this…this…" she looked for a word that could describe just how nasty the house was.

"Pig sty? Havoc house?" Remmy offered.

"Pig sty!" Lily said.

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Sirius grumbled.

"Go get cleaned up and get your sorry butt over to James," Lily sent him away.

"But I'm hungry!" he complained.

"Sirius, I wouldn't push it." Remmy said out the corner of her mouth. Sirius nodded and padded his way downstairs. Lily waved us into the living room while she fixed up some breakfast.

"He is one sexy man isn't he, Leigh?" Remmy nudged me. I blushed furiously and averted my gaze somewhere else. Remmy just laughed and started to play with my hair.

"You have got such beautiful hair, dear Leigh," Remmy complimented as she ran her fingers through it gently, "Have you ever styled it curly?"

"No."

"Have you ever styled it at all?" Remmy lifted her wand. I eyed it warily and shook my head, "Can I? It won't hurt or anything." Reluctantly I nodded and she excitedly waved her wand, her actions reminded me a lot of a teenager and I smiled.

"There! I think you look adorable," she waved her wand again and two mirrors appeared. She held one in the back while I looked through the one I held. It did look kinda cute on me, I touched a soft ringlet of black.

"Whoa! Who are you and what happened to Leigh?" Sirius came out of the hallway and stopped, surprised in the middle of the dusty living room. He was finally dressed in some baggy jeans and a black Weird Sisters t-shirt.

"Doesn't it look good on her?" Remmy said and fluffed it a little bit, reminding me even more of a hyper teenager at a slumber party.

"It does," Lily stepped out of the kitchen with a plate of hot food, "hurry up and eat, Sirius, and then get over there."

"Alright," he said and grabbed the plate Lily shoved at him.

"How'd you make that?" I asked, there were no eggs or bacon in the fridge.

"A ican ver lls ier icks!" Sirius said through a mouthful of eggs.

"Sirius! Honestly, will you ever grow up?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"What'd he say?" I asked, Remmy just shrugged.

"I've never been able to understand him when he does that." she smiled and fluffed at my hair a bit more.

"'A magician never tells their tricks' is what he said." Lily stepped over to the fireplace and looked around.

"Um, I ran out the other day." Sirius swallowed.

"How are we going to get there then?" I asked, fingering a piece of my black hair.

Lily sighed, "We're just going to have to Apperate."

"Explain later," Remmy said and then we said our good-byes to Sirius and stepped out the door. I looked back at Sirius's house, it looked so small from the outside.

"Okay, Leigh, take Remmy's arm and take a very deep breath," Lily instructed and I did so. Remmy gave me a little nod and then we stepped purposefully forward and then she twisted sharply.

* * *

And okay! I know that was really long, I'll try to cut my chapters back. Lov ya! R&R 


	8. Chapter 7: Diagon Alley

Thank you to rain-angel03 for faithfully reviewing and giving me the little 'umph' I needed to continue this story!

* * *

I now understood why I was supposed to take a deep breath, it felt like I was being squeezed through some plastic tubing that was way tight around my chest. I struggled to breath and gripped Remmy's relaxed arm tighter. Suddenly, I could feel stone beneath me and I opened my eyes and gasped for breath. 

"That'll wake you up, eh?" Remmy giggled. I jumped as Lily appeared beside me and I nodded weakly. I looked around, we were in a market street of some kind. Many shoppers and merchants were bustling about around us, oblivious that we just appeared out of no where.

"Here we are," Lily pushed me towards a shabby looking pub that had a creaky sign blowing in the slight breeze it read: The Leaky Cauldron. We stepped inside and I had to blink several times to adjust to the dim light of candles. There was only about three people sitting at the tables and they looked very wary.

"Diagon Alley, Tom," Remmy said quietly. A hunch-backed man with several missing teeth shuffled out from behind the bar. We followed him to the back, I wondered how we were going to get there because it was bricked in with beat up trash cans against the wall. The hunched-backed man pulled out his own crooked wand and tapped a few bricks.

"Wow," I gasped. The bricks started to move apart one by one to form an arch way leading into a cobbled street lined with shops and stores. We stepped through and Tom waved good bye as he disappeared from behind the wall.

There were only a few people in the streets, and they traveled in packs. Lily and Remmy looked awful aware and alert, too. Their wands hung loosely at their sides.

"Here we are," Remmy opened the door for us. I stepped in and looked around, there were every color of robes and some school uniforms.

"Didn't you say your birthday was in a week?" Remmy asked while she rummaged through a rack of clothing.

"July twenty-ninth," I replied.

"Harry's birthday is the thirty-first! If you wanted to, we could celebrate both your birthday's then?" Lily said.

"Sure!" I said and a huge smile grew on my face.

After a long time Lily finally announced that she was tired. Remmy and I breath a sigh of relief, Lily had tested every shade of every color in the shop on me. Remmy just sat back on a little stool and made a few comments here and there. We all decided that periwinkle blue looked best on me and it brought out the color of my icy blue eyes. Lily even picked out a few miniature robes for the twins that I thought were extremely cute. I, myself, received two sets of periwinkle robes, a couple of white Weird Sisters shirt (I still don't know who they are), and a few artfully torn jeans that Remmy bought me because Lily thought they were too tacky. I nearly refused to let them buy all of this for us but they just ignored me and handed over the money to the cashier.

When we left the boutique Remmy stated that she needed to get some food for her cat, Dog. I laughed at the name but Remmy just frowned darkly.

"I try and I try to dump that stupid cat off somewhere but somehow it's at the door the next morning."

"Why don't you give it to somebody?" Lily suggested.

"Right! Do you want it, Leigh?" Remmy's face brightened and she turned to me.

"Naw, I think Liam allergic," I lied.

"Allergic smergic! I can fix that easy…I'll just shave all of its hair off," Remmy shrugged.

Lily looked reprovingly at her, "No, don't do that. Dog is a beautiful cat."

"Puh," Remmy waved the comment away, " Maybe I'll give it to Sirius."

"No, not even Dog deserves that evil of torture," Lily said seriously and we all laughed.

* * *

And please review! I did my best to shorten this chapter... 


	9. Chapter 8: The Birthday Party

I first want to say thank you to all my reviewers! **_

* * *

_**

The next two weeks were amazing! Remmy finally gave us up to Sirius when he had his house cleaned. I realized that Sirius's house was really nice when it was clean, he even had a rec room. I'd play him in pool every night and every night, I'd loose. Lane and Liam were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Each morning we would drop them off at James and Lily's house where they would play with Harry until they dropped on the floor exhausted. Sometimes I would stay with them and explore the woods, but always in shouting range of course, or Sirius would take me sightseeing in London.

As July 29 grew closer everybody started to ask me what I like or what I always wanted. I tried to answer them as well as I could, they have done so much for my family I really didn't want to take advantage of them.

"Wake up, love," Sirius shook me gently. I rubbed the gunk out of my eyes and sat up in the king sized bed.

"Hm?" I yawned.

"Happy birthday, Leigh."

"Hawppy birfday!" Liam and Lane jumped out of Sirius's arms onto my chest. I grinned and hugged them. Sirius bent down and kissed me on the forehead and then fell on my shins.

"That hurt?" he grinned at me.

"Just a little," I made a face.

"We got a present, Leigh!" Lane announced and gave me a sloppy kiss.

"Yeah! Pwesent, Leigh!" Liam repeated. I gave Sirius a surprised look and he nodded.

"One from me and one from the twins," he sat up.

"Oh, you didn't--" I started to object.

"Yes, we did." Sirius said defiantly but then softened his look, "You wanna see 'em now?"

"No--yeah sure!" My curiosity got the better of me again. Sirius smiled widely and then he pulled out two badly wrapped presents from a pocket in his jacket. I shifted my hands and opened the first one.

It was a homemade birthday card made by my brothers on the front it read, 'Happy Birthday Leigh' in sloppy letters that I guessed where Sirius's handwriting. Glitter was sprinkled all over the small piece of paper and a load of confetti fell out when I opened it. Inside there was a picture of what I thought was Lane, Liam, and I. My eyes started to water as I looked at the card and I gave my brothers a huge hug and kiss.

"Okay! Now mine!" Sirius said eagerly. I smiled at him and ripped the paper off.

"A box, I've always wanted a box," I joked as a tiny red velvet colored box was reveled.

"Open it!"

I smiled and carefully opened the little box and let out a soft gasp. Inside there was a beautiful ruby necklace on a thin, golden chain. "Sirius its…its beautiful! Thank you so much!" I leaned over and gave him a hug.

"Here let me put it on," Sirius took the necklace and I turned around and lifted my hair. I fingered the necklace, admiring how the stone caught the light.

"That's pretty!" Lane commented and reached for it.

"No, Lane!" Liam scolded and pulled his arm away from my neck.

"So? What does the birthday girl want for breakfast?" Sirius stood up and clapped his hands.

"What's to eat?" I asked, we had been eating take out for the past week.

Sirius's face fell slightly and then marched into the kitchen. "Well, um, how about we go over to Jamsie's house?" he said to us. Lane and Liam shouted excitedly and then Sirius whisked us off to James and Lily's home.

My birthday was basically the best day of my life, next to when my brothers were born. Remus came over and we all celebrated but saved most of the excitement-like cake and other presents-for the 31st.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Leigh and Harry! Happy birthday to yooooooooouuuuuu_!" The red-haired, freckled chorus sang to Harry and I as we sat happily in front of a huge cake shaped like a snitch, which I found to be part of the most exciting game I've ever played. I let Harry blow out a few candles and then I finished out the rest and everybody clapped and cheered.

Lane and Liam were being held by Remmy who stood behind us, the Weasly boys were on the right and Charlie was trying to start a wrestling match with me. Sirius also stood behind me next to Remmy and James and Lily were holding Harry over the cake.

"Charlie!" I finally got frustrated and jumped up from the chair.

"Aha! Come get me!" he blew a raspberry at me, which made me want to throw him to the ground even more. (I need to control my anger, I know…blah, blah, blah…)

"You coward!" I yelled, hoping to provoke him.

"What!" he stopped and turned around, I had succeeded.

"You heard me!" I smirked. Everyone behind me started to laugh at Charlie expression. He raced towards me and I braced myself.

Whoosh! Charlie's impact knocked us both down. Charlie was trying to pin me down while calling for his 5-man cavalry to help him, which I thought was extremely unfair.

"DOG PILE!" Bill screamed and then all the Weasly boys preceded to jump on top of me. I struggled to breath…I was under extreme pressure.

"Leiwgh!" I heard Liam squeal.

"Oh, no," I said as Liam tried to push the boys off.

"Get off my Leigh!" I heard Lane grunt.

"Ow! Leigh! Tell your brother to stop hitting me!" I heard Bill complain. I smirked and egged them on.

Finally, Molly called them off and I took in several gasps of air. "You don't mess with me!" Charlie said cockily.

"It was six to one!" I argued.

"Six to three I believe, Leigh," Bill said like a smart alec.

"Oh, yeah…don't forget me one year old brothers!" I rolled my eyes.

Lily and Molly broke the fight up and bribed us into opening presents. I still gave Charlie and Bill dirty looks whenever I could. James handed me a rectangular box wrapped in shiney paper.

"Isn't that pretty!" Remmy commented. I stood up and pulled out a beautiful white dress, its was a smooth creamy white at the top with no sleeves and then it layered at the bottom, making it very puffy. Lily raised a hand and claimed that she bought it for me, I raced over to her and pulled her in a tight hug.

Sirius then handed Harry a small box that was badly wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper. Harry lifted a small golden snitch from the box, he then popped it in his mouth so Lily had to pat his back several times to get it out. James handed me another rectangular box, except that it was long and skinny. I took the top off and gasped, laying on some brown paper was a brand new Clean Sweep7, the newest and fastest in the market. I looked up with pure joy on my face, "Thanks, Remmy! Thank you so much!" I ran and gave her a hug.

"I wanna try it out, Leigh!" Bill hollered and a shook my head, _I _was gonna be the first to try out my broom. It was funny to hear me say that, _I'm gonna fly a broom! _WOOT!

Harry and I both received five presents. I was given, the broom, dress, the necklace Sirius gave me on my real birthday, a book called _Hogwarts, A History _from Remus along with a box of chocolate (Yum!), and bracelet from the Weasleys. Then we divulged ourselves in Lily's homemade cake.

"It is a divine piece of work, Flames!" Sirius complemented and then stuffed his whole piece in his mouth. Lily gave him a quick smile and Remmy scoffed. Sirius swallowed.

"You are a divine piece of work too, Remmy," Sirius gave me a wink and I smiled. James and Remus snickered and Remmy just leered at him.

"You find that insulting?" Molly laughed.

"No, ma'm I don't," Remmy smiled and continued eating. Sirius looked over at me and gave a thumbs up and I just laughed and shook my head.

The party ended and all the boys gave her and Harry sloppy hugs. Remus had muttered something about 'the time' or something like that, he was very pale and he didn't really talk much.

"NOOOOOO! Leigh! Stay!" Lane cried as we told him it was time to go.

"Lane! Stop!" a placed a finger over his mouth.

"Stay!" Lane crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip. I felt a tug at my jeans, Liam was on the floor of the living room playing with Harry.

"Plwease?" they both looked at me with puppy-dog eyes. I looked up at Lily and Sirius. Sirius just shrugged and ruffled Harry's already messy hair.

"I don't mind," Lily said simply, "do you want to stay too?"

"Well," I debated, I loved it at Sirius's house but I really didn't want to leave my brothers.

"Lane and Liam will be just fine," James grinned.

"Yeah, they're proboly safer here than at Sirius's havoc house," Remmy commented. Sirius threw a pillow at her.

"My house is very clean, thank you very much!" he said a little hurt, "Right, Leigh."

I looked between Remmy and Sirius, "Yeah, did it all himself." Sirius gave me an approving smile.

"Riiight," Remmy rolled her eyes and stood up, " I need to get going, Caven's coming over."

"Who's Caven?" Sirius said sharply.

"A guy I met…why?" Remmy said smugly. Sirius just shook his said and also stood.

"Come on, Leigh. I'm tired," and he helped me up.

I gave my brothers many hugs and kisses and left the house with Sirius, as I looked back I saw my brothers playing with Remmy and I felt a sense of foreboding. _They'll be fine…they'll be fine…_

* * *

And there is the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it and please give me your comments or critasisam to make it better! 


	10. Chapter 9: Just A Dream, I Hope

**_A/N: I want to thank my reviewer Rain-angel03 for giving me the motivation to continue this story and I hope you enjoy it!_**

Still a little dizzy from the Floo Powder I announced I was going to bed, Sirius just nodded. He seemed distracted.

"You had a chance, you know," I said slowly.

"Hm?" Sirius glanced up.

"With Remmy, she does like you," I said. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Does she?"

I nodded, "You realize she's only going out with Caven to make you jealous right?"

Realization dawned on Sirius's young face, "Imagine her doing that…" he muttered.

I giggled and gave him a hug, "Thanks."

"Mmm…for what, luv?"

"Everything. For letting us stay with you and taking care of us, just everything," I looked up and smiled.

"Anytime…let's get to bed, kiddo. You've had a long day."

I nodded and padded down to the hallway to my bedroom. I usually would go into Lane and Liam's room and tuck them in with a kiss, but they weren't here. I started to feel uneasy again, something wasn't right. I shook my head and jumped into some flannel pajamas that Sirius had bought for me and climbed into the bed.

"WHAT?" I heard Sirius yell from the family room and I jolted out of my bed and ran down the hallway.

Sirius was still in his boxers standing in the middle of the room, his face a mix of extreme sadness and rage. He seemed to be yelling at the old man, Dumbledore.

"Sirius?" I asked softly, the strange feeling had come again, "What happened?"

Sirius's head whipped around and Dumbledore looked at me with such sadness, my heart started to beat fast. Sirius's opened his mouth to say something but instead he just dropped to the couch with his head in his hands.

"James and Lily were attacked tonight," Dumbledore said very slowly. My eyes widened and my stomach dropped: my worst fears were confirmed.

"Lane and Liam!" I cried.

"Leigh, sit down," he gestured to the couch. So much sadness filled his eyes.

"No…no they can't be--" My eyes started to fill. I looked at Dumbledore and he just hung his head.

"Everyone was killed," Dumbledore looked at me with his electric blue eyes. My knees buckled and I fell hard to the floor.

"No, no, no…" I don't know why but I just kept repeating those words. _It can't be true! My brother's aren't dead! No, no, this is just a dream…just an awful, terrible dream. _I kept thinking over and over, but in the back of my mind, I knew. I knew the awful, terrible truth.

"Take me there! Now!" I demanded suddenly.

_This can't be true…_

Dumbledore nodded slowly and he led me outside, Sirius was absolutely oblivious to us. He just sat on the edge of the couch in shock.

_He is stupid…no one is dead. Just a dream…its all just a dream. Any minute now I'll wake up and be in bed, Sirius snoring in the next room. _

Dumbledore offered his arm and I took it numbly, a small smile played on my lips. He made a few paces and then turned sharply. I felt the same squeezing sensation the day we went to Diagon Alley.

_No one is dead…Lane and Liam aren't dead._

The iron grasp around my chest released me and I felt soft grass beneath my bare feet. I opened my eyes and let out a sob.

"NOOOO!" I raced towards smoking debris.

The once beautiful house of James and Lily Potter was in crumbles, it seemed as if a bomb had exploded inside it. I dodged several pieces of burning wood.

_It's all just a dream._

I slowed down to the place I thought Harry's bedroom would be. Amidst the mounds of rubble I picked up a piece of Harry's crib. I gazed around, any sign of human life, any sign. I spotted a little bit of blacked flesh peaking from behind a rafter beam from the roof.

"Lane! Liam!" I started to heave the beam off, "Oh, please, please, please be Lane and Liam!"

It was.

"Leigh, dear Leigh, look away," Remmy grabbed me and hugged me into her chest.

"No, no, no ,no, no, NO!" I wailed, "Remmy! It's just a dream! It's all just a dream!" A faint ray of hope warmed me inside and I lifted my face smiling.

"Oh, Leigh," Tear trails stained her pretty face and she just shook her head at me. Her deep brown eyes glistened, "it's not a dream, dear."

I suddenly pinched myself, nothing happened. I slapped my arm, nothing happened. I looked at Remmy frustrated. "I'm supposed to wake up! You don't feel pain in dreams…right?"

"Leigh!" Remmy cupped her hands around my face gently, "It's not a dream, every--" she tried to choke back a sob.

_I need to wake up, Remmy is so dumb. This is a dream! _I told myself.

No…its not a dream. Lane and Liam are dead, as are Harry, Lily, and James. A voice in the back of my head said.

_No. _I shook my head.

You can't wake up, this is real. The voice said sadly and my knees buckled, as much as I didn't want to-I believed the voice.

"MUUUUMMMY!" a faint cry came from beneath the smoking wood.

"Lane? Liam?" I leaped over to the cry, "Harry?"

"Oh my God, he's alive," Remmy whispered under her breath as we cleared away the wood.

Indeed it was little Harry and a manicured hand held a death grip on his chubby arm.

_**A/N: There is my latest edition...kinda morbid isn't it? Please review and give me your complements and critasiam, because I welcome both! Lov ya!**_


	11. Chapter 10: Going Back Home

_**Thank you to all my reveiwers! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

I carefully lifted Harry away from the wood, the orange glow from the burning embers gave him a bright glow. His little face was covered in ash and scratches, and there was a lightning-shaped scar in the middle of his forehead, slightly bleeding.

We heard a slight rumble in the air and looked up into the starry sky to see a flying motorcycle with Sirius as its rider. "Where's Dumbledore?" he demanded as soon as he touched down.

"S-said he w-w-would b-be s-s-sending Hagrid," Remmy said between dry heaves. I was feeling rather nauseous myself.

"Why?" Sirius whispered.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW, SIRIUS? AND WHY SHOULD I CARE!" Remmy screamed at him. I was very taken aback, I took Remmy as a very fun-loving person who would never even raise her voice.

"WELL, YOU'RE KEEPING BACK ALL SORTS OF SECRETS AREN'T YOU?" Sirius yelled back.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Remmy brandished her wand.

"Oh ho ho! You don't think I haven't a clue? You're the secret keeper!" Sirius accused, I paid them no mind. I glanced back over at Lane and Liam and crawled over carefully to them.

"I love you so much, this is all my fault…" I started to cry silently. Lane's now-bright blue eyes were wide open, and were lost of their usual shimmer of happiness. I touched his soft skin and was surprised at how cold his skin was because of all the heated wood around his body. I softly closed his eyes.

"WELL _THAT_ IS NEW TO ME, REMMINGTON!" Sirius yelled.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THEY NEVER TOLD YOU!" Remmy screeched.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!" I finally shouted, "MY BROTHERS AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE DEAD AND YA'LL ARE ARGUING?"

"Harry's alive? How-" Sirius raced over to me and pulled the now screaming baby out of my arms. I let him go, all I cared about now was getting my brothers out of this place. A single tear fell and landed on Liam's soft cheek.

"Liam, please wake up," I gave his little body a little shake but nothing happened.

"How did he survive? This is a crazy miracle," Sirius muttered while Remmy kicked her way through the house.

_Lane and Liam were my crazy miracles…_

Liam started to blur.

"_Family, Leigh?" Lane repeated._

"_Yes, Lane. We are a family. You know what families do, right?" I had asked them both. It had been after a nasty encounter with a drunken Jacob and I had a bleeding lip. _

"_We stick togefer!" Liam had crawled into my lap. _

"Don't leave me…please, don't leave me!" I cried out in anguish.

"Leigh," Sirius was behind me now.

"What!" I snapped at him.

"Luv, let's get away from here," he started to pull at my hand.

"NO! No! I want to see my brothers! I want to hold them…I want to hold them," The day my parents died washed over me.

_Thump. Thump. _

I looked over to see a humongous man with tears running into his wild beard looking at Sirius, Harry, and I. He started to approache us, slightly shaking the ground.

"Hagrid," Sirius said, "Dumbledore sent you, I assume?"

"Yeah, he needs Harry," the Hagrid person choked out.

"Why?"

"He's goin' to stay at his aunt an' uncle's home," Hagrid reached out for Harry.

"I'm his godfather, Hagrid," Sirius clutched the child closer to him, "I can take care of him."

"No, Sirius, Dumbledore said…"

Sirius gave a loud and tired sigh and handed Harry reluctantly over to the giant man. "Take Rosa, Hagrid, I won't need her anymore." he gestured to his flying motorcycle.

Hagrid let out a choked cry and lumbered over to the motorcycle and flew off into the night.

"Here they come," I whispered. Several men had appeared near the crumbled house they held little stretchers and walked over to Remmy. She stepped out of the way and her knees buckled, Sirius ran over to her and caught Remmy before she could hit her head on a beam.

"Miss, please," One of the doctor people said. He stood with two other men dressed in white robes and had two little stretchers.

"No…I want to hold them," I said numbly.

"Miss, we need to get the bodies," he pulled gently at my arm. I stood slowly and another one of his little buddies came over.

_Bodies…no…_

They waved their wand and Lane and Liam floated onto the stretchers where they were covered by neat sheets. They then lifted the rubble off of Lily and did the same to her.

"Leigh dear?" Remmy had gathered the strength to stand.

"Let's leave, now," Sirius took me by the hand and basically dragged me and we Apperated to his home.

Remmy and Sirius had seemed to gain some sense. They carried me to the bedroom and then went to go talk. I just sat on the edge of the bed, dazed.

_I have nothing…Lane and Liam were the reason to live and now they're gone. _

Revenge. Said the small voice

_Revenge? No…I want to be with my brothers._

You can't kill yourself.

_Yes I can. Nobody needs me now._

What about Remmy, Sirius, and Remus?

_Who cares?_

You should.

_Why?_

They cared for you and Lane and Liam. Shouldn't you return the favor?

I had to admit that the voice had a point, but my life was spent making sure that my brother's lives were spent happy and lovingly. I had failed. Flashes of past memories passed before my eyes.

"_Look, Leigh!" Lane said excitedly and started to chase after a squirrel._

"_Kitty!" Liam ran with him. I started to laugh. We were in the park, it was during the fall all sunny and warm. The squirrel had managed to scurry up an elm and chattered at the babies below._

"I don't want to be alone," I said aloud, my voice cracked.

"_Leigh? Awr you owkay?" Liam crawled into my lap after another nasty confertation with Jacob. I brushed back his little black curls. _

"_Family stick togefer right, Leigh?" Lane said and wrapped his small arms around me._

"_Yes, that's right. You'll always be with me," I had said to them, and meant it with all my heart. _

The squeaking door brought me out of my daze, Remmy came and sat beside me. "Leigh, child, we can leave."

"And go where?" I spat.

"America," Remmy said quietly and my head slowly rose to look at her.

"You would do that?" I whispered.

"I need to get away, and I know you do to," Remmy pulled me into an embrace and kissed my forehead. It felt so good to be held.

The next thing I knew I was sleeping peacefully, no dreams, just a deep, deep sleep. A door slammed and I heard Remmy cry out. I sat up and then slowly walked into the living room.

"Get packed, Leigh. We're leaving tonight," Remmy looked at me with puffy eyes.

"Where's Sirius?" I asked slowly.

"He…he went after Pettigrew," Tears started to leak from the corners of her eyes.

"Who?"

"Explain later, get your things packed now." Remmy stood up and then helped me stuff all my belongings into my backpack.

And in a blink of an eye we were in Diagon Alley demanding a Portkey to America.

**_And there it is...and it is unfourtuante to say I only have atleast one more chapter left of this little story!_**


	12. Chapter 11: Starting All Over

_**This is my last chapter...I hope you enjoy it! I want to thank Rain-Angel03 for being my number one reviewer! And also I would like to give credit to WastelandRose for giving me the idea for this very short story!**_

As soon as I touched the old coke can I was spinning in the air, like the night when we ran away. I fell to the ground and didn't even bother getting up until Remmy lifted me into a small bed. When my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

I woke up in a small, circular room that held an air of neglect. Remmy was nowhere in sight but the door to the room was wide open. I looked around, wondering why I was here and where were my brothers.

Whoosh.

The morbid memories washed over me in one killer wave. Lane and Liam were dead, I was in America, and an owl was tapping on my window. I looked up to see a black owl with a single white streak on its back, it was failing against the wind. I walked over to the window and let the elderly owl inside. It stuck out its leg and I stared dumbly at the parcel tied to the scaly appendage. It finally struck me that I was supposed to remove it, so I did.

Dear Miss Stevenson,

We have arranged for Liam and Lane Stevenson to be brought to your old home for the funeral. We are very sorry for your unfortunate loss. The boys seemed to have died of suffocation from smoke just shortly before you arrived. Please send back a letter confirming the funeral for your brothers tomorrow.

With deepest regrets,

Dillan Chaplen

Dillan Chaplen, Director of Wizarding Funeral Homes.

_We'll give you peace of mind._

I turned the parchment over and pulled out the pen from the owl's talons and wrote just a simple yes. The letter seemed really forward and to the point, no surprise there, they probably have better things to do. That thought made my stomach bubble with rage and the owl flew out before I could use it to relinquish my anger.

"'They died just shortly before you arrived.'" I read aloud.

_If I had been there just a few minutes earlier, they would be alive right now. They would be here with me in the house I grew up in. _

I had finally recognized the little room, it was mine when my parents were still living, during happy times. I looked around and saw my old chestnut drawers, I pulled one open and saw it was empty except for a single photo in the back corner. I reached in and grabbed it. It was an old black and white snapshot of my parents and I. I felt my eyes water as I took in every detail of my parents faces, whishing desperately for them to be here.

"Leigh?" Remmy stood inside of the hallway, "What's that?"

"An old picture," I replied and showed it to her.

"You look like your mother," Remmy commented. I gave her a watery smile and then hugged her.

"What will happen to Harry?" my voice was muffled against her stomach.

"He will stay with his aunt and uncle until he is of age," Remmy replied.

"Sirius?"

"Um, well…last night he went after Peter Pettigrew," Remmy started, "Pettigrew was the secret-keeper for Lily and James. See, Voldemort was also after Lily and James so they cast a spell over their home so nobody but the secret-keeper and the ones they confided in knew where they lived."

"So, nobody knows that house is there?" I asked as I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Now they do because the house was destroyed and the spell was lifted. Now, Peter Pettigrew is the one who held the location of James and Lily's home. He was a follower of Voldemort…a traitor," Remmy said with menace.

"And Sirius when after him?"

"Yes, but-" Remmy faltered.

"What happened?" another bad feeling shot through me.

"He was arrested and brought to Azkaban, the wizard prison," Remmy said sadly.

"Are James and Lily going to be buried?" I asked.

"I assume so," Remmy stared off into space, "right where their house was."

"Lane and Liam are going to be buried here," I said quietly, "an owl just said so."

"Really, when?" Remmy looked at her.

"Tomorrow," I replied.

"Oh, Leigh, I have to tell you something," Remmy pulled her fingers through my hair, "for security reasons, we need to start over."

"Whadda mean?" I said cautiously.

"We need to change our name…start all over, become new people."

"Like we're in the Secret Service or something?" I stood up.

"I suppose so…" Remmy said.

"You mean, forget everything that happened? Forget my brothers? Forget my parents? Forget everyone?" I was starting to get angry again. Never would I forget Lane and Liam…never!

"No! No! No, no, no, Leigh dear!" Remmy also stood and cupped my face in her hands, "Nothing or nobody could ever make you, or us, forget them. I'm just saying, Voldemort's follower's will be after you." Remmy explained quickly.

"Voldemort won't be after me himself?" I asked, this was all very strange and for some reason it was very hard to process all the information.

"You see, he wanted to kill the Potter family for some reason or another and when he turned to kill Harry, the spell backfired onto him. That's why he had that awful scar on his head."

"How? Why did he survive and Lane and Liam die?" I asked, my temper rising.

"Nobody knows, Leigh." Remmy said softly, "Come, now, let's go tidy up this place, it will keep our minds off of sad events."

I nodded my head and followed her to the dust covered family room, where the couches where covered in nasty white sheets.

Remmy was right, the cleaning really did take my mind off things, actually I was really surprised that I even did clean and not just stay in my room. It turned out that Remmy rarely ever used magic to clean, she did it the 'Muggle way', which I thought was really weird.

"Remmy? Will I still go to school?" I asked while we were scrubbing the kitchen floor.

"Hm…yes, I suppose so. Hardvern's around here somewhere," she stopped and wiped her brow.

"Hardvern's?" I asked, it sounded a little familiar to me.

"Hardvern Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Keener is the Headmistress, I believe," Remmy said.

"How do you know so much about this?" I asked, amazed.

"Well, I came here to get more schooling," Remmy explained, "It start's when your five, its like a Muggle school but for magic."

"So I would be a sixth grader?" I said thoughtfully.

"Mm-hm." Remmy continued to scrub.

When the day was finished the house looked brand-new and it brought back painful and happy memories. I was in my bed room staring up at the ceiling and started to cry again. I missed them so much, I want to see them! But I would see them tomorrow at the funeral. Being in this house made me even more depressed, but I soon fell asleep.

I woke up to Remmy shaking me gently. "Come, Leigh dear. Its time."

"Who's going to be there?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Just us, dear," Remmy placed a comforting hand on my back, "Can I sing?"

I turned over and looked at her, "You can sing?"

"Remember the day Lane didn't want to take a nap?" Remmy said.

"Yes," I said quietly.

"I'm an Enchanter."

"An Enchanter?" I gave her a skeptical look.

"When I sing I can make people or animals do anything I need them to do. When Lane was restless I sang a song that would make him sleep," She explained.

"Hm," I said, "that's cool. What'll you sing?"

"A song that I have been thinking about," Remmy said and then helped me out of bed, "Come, dear Leigh, I have something for you to wear." and then she left me to dress in a simple black dress with black gloves and black dress with black dress shoes. I slowly dressed, crying as I did so. I wondered what Remmy would sing and I peered out the window into my backyard. A swing-set with a single swing swayed slightly in the wind, the weeds would probably be up to my waste and the tree house in the large elm held only rotted wood.

I stepped out of my room and walked slowly to the front door where Remmy was waiting for me in a small black car. I said nothing on the way to the cemetery but stared out the window. I thought of how Remmy must of felt, James in Lily dead, Sirius in prison, and a person she thought she could trust betrayed them all.

I paid no attention to the eulogy, the basic funeral was like my parents but now two babies were being buried. I went alone to the waking service, when every one was busy eating. They lay in two small white coffins, dressed in little tuxedos. They looked so much like they were sleeping and I so desperately wanted to wake them up and hold them close to me. I finally couldn't take it anymore and I ran out bawling into the rain. Remmy came out and coaxed me back into where I'm sitting now.

The talking finally ceased and we gathered outside to the Dreamland cemetery where my parents were also buried. When I came up to give my flowers to the coffin, I stumbled just a bit. As the coffins were closed Remmy started to sing and a low and somber tone. Immediately could feel the sadness and the tears fell like a water fall. I swear I could hear a piano play:

_Fly, fly little wings  
Fly beyond imagining  
The softest cloud, the whitest dove  
Upon the wind of heaven's love  
Past the planets and the stars  
Leave this lonely world of ours  
Escape the sorrow and the pain  
And fly again _

Fly, fly precious ones  
Your endless journey has begun  
Take your gentle happiness  
Far too beautiful for this  
Cross over to the other shore  
There is peace forevermore  
But hold this memory bittersweet  
Until we meet

Fly, fly do not fear  
Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear  
Your heart is pure, your soul is free  
Be on your way, don't wait for me  
Above the universe you'll climb  
On beyond the hands of time  
The moon will rise, the sun will set  
But I won't forget

Fly, fly little wings  
Fly where only angels sing  
Fly away, the time is right  
Go now, find the light.

As Remmy sang her lament, I saw flashes of their lived pass once more in front of me.

_Lane had learned to walk and was getting into everything in reach. Liam was trying to read a book upside down. Jacob was about to throw a martini glass at Lane, but I stepped in at the right moment to catch it on my forehead. Liam was curled up in my lap sleeping like an angel. I was playing ball with Lane and he gave me a kiss. _

_Your heart is pure, your soul is free. _I thought

She finished on a long, low note. I wiped the tears from my eyes and slowly walked away.

The next few weeks were spent making ourselves new lives. I was to begin school in September and my name was changed to Madeline Harmon. Remmy suddenly became Chessica Harmon, my older sister. We both continued to work hard on our home, made a garden, cleaned the back yard up and painted the house a very light shade of blue.

The pain I felt for Lane and Liam slowly faded, but I thought of them everyday. My life was changing, yes, but now I was glad I had somebody to share my grief with. Sometimes in the middle of the night I would wake up to Remmy pacing the halls, grieving with the memories of pain but I never saw her cry.

I was slowly beginning to like my new life. I made friends with the boy next door and we would play together every now and then. Remmy even had a new boyfriend, I didn't really like him that much but Remmy absolutely adored him so whatever. I still wondered about Sirius and Remus, how they were and what they were doing, if they ever thought about us. But I knew one thing: whatever happened, I knew I would always be loved and that's all I ever wanted.

_**The End**_

**You should always learn, with life comes wisdom and with wisdom comes the courage to live your life selflessly. The more you learn about yourself and the experiences surrounding your life the more opportunities you have to make your life better and more fulfilling. **

**-Amy Candy **

**_Thank you so much for reading! I hope to have my first chapter to the sequal of this little tid-bit written soon! _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT REMMY, LEIGH, LANE, AND LIAM. 'FLY' IS A PART OF _** _**©Celine Dion Records. **_

**_Thank you again for reading!_**


End file.
